New Republic of Kafuristan
|} History By 1500 AD, Artania began to become involved in Kafuri affairs. Colonizers began to populate numerous cities on the coastal region, homogenizing the culture into their own. It was not until 1600 AD when the colonizers began to move inland, forcing some tribes to move or leave, causing conflicts between settlements and tribes. The Kafuris had one advantage, and that was the camel. Horses from Artania couldn't survive in the climate of Kafuristan as droughts and heat waves are quite common, often causing settlements to drink their own sewage or try to eat the Sartago cactus which is poisonous when not prepared correctly. In 1700 AD, native tribes and kingdoms began to attack coastal settlements, creating a ten-year conflict between the natives and the colonials. The conflict wore down as a massive drought caused famine on both sides, restraining them from fighting. Following the foundation of the Republic of Kafuristan, infrastructure improvements and other major events begun. After the first democratic elections of Kafuristan, Deltaria placed a few units of "peace keepers" nearby, causing much controversy. After world-wide political pressure on Deltaria, they backed down. Deltaria invaded Kafuristan a few decades later, but was driven away by popular dissent. The Kafuri conflict, beginning around 2307, resulted from the collapse of the Democratic Party and the Economic Party's consolidation of power, it is the important mark of history in Kafuristan and is considered the culmination of theocracy in Kafuristan. In April 2320, the rebel opposition nearly equaled Deltarian troops stationed in Kafuristan and battles began to favor the Kafuri rebel groups. By September 2320, Deltarian troops began to withdraw as casualties rose and their Kafuri counterparts was at the brink of victory. However the death toll and damage to the infrastructure took twenty years to rebuild after Kafuri rebels targeted undefended bridges and under defended power plants. Kafuristan was a violent society when the 25th century entered. The Left-Right Conflict appeared in the horizon, after the foundation and rise of the Liberal Democratic Socialists in power. Hostility turned into aggression and the next few decades were marked permanently. However, the conflict officially ended after a few years. The National Arab Party of Kafuristan was dissolved and peace returned to the political foreground. The left was celebrating one of the greatest victories. Small change occurred afterwards in Kafuristan, when the Kafuristan-Lourenne treaty was signed. The Liberal Democratic Socialists tried to enforce foreign trade and amendments in Kafuri policies, unfortunately without success. Nevertheless, the road was open for Kafuristan to enter the international happenings. Just before the end of the 25th century, Kafuristan had formed a multitude of friendship treaties with other nations, resulting to a pleasant economical incline. The Liberal Urban Part had almost provoked war when logic returned back to Kafuristan and the legislative assembly focused once more on organizing Kafuristan. Nevertheless, the United Nations Coalition, which was indeed the result of those treaties, was dissolved in around 2570. Kafuri attempts to "socialize" had seized a few years ago. Internal conflicts probably stigmatized any other ideas to introduce Kafuristan to the active international world. The 26th century marks Kafuristan as an unstable nation, with minimum exits to the outside world. Invasion by the Knights of Saint James in 2874 resulted in the formation of the Crusader State under the control of the Terran Catholic Church. Native Kafur resistance groups were formed to resist the occupation, and several political organisations were created to push for change. Eventually these groups formed behing Dal Allah militantly and Almharbun min Aliman politically, leading to the expulsion of the Knights of Saint James and the creation of the Islamic Republic. In 3045 Center Alliance won election and established Kafuristan Republic. 'Politics' The President of the Republic, elected by the members of the National Forum every five years, has a largely ceremonial role, but he is nominally the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces and his powers include the nomination of the Prime Minister who is to be elected by a majority of the votes of the Members of Parliament, based on the recommendation made by the President of Kafuristan Republic. By the Kafuristan Constitution, based on the post-WWII Basic Law of the Federal Republic , the Premier of Kafuristan Republic has a leading role in the executive branch as he selects Cabinet ministers and has the exclusive right to dismiss them. Each cabinet nominee appears before one or more parliamentary committees in consultative open hearings, survive a vote by the Parliament and must be formally approved by the president. The unicameral, 154-member National Forum is the highest organ of state authority and initiates and approves legislation sponsored by the Prime Minister. Its members are elected for a four year term. 154 by proportional representation in multi-seat constituencies. The election threshold is 5%, but it only applies to the multi-seat constituencies and the compensation seats, not the single-seat constituencies. An 11-member Constitutional Court has power to challenge legislation on grounds of unconstitutionality. Military The Military of Kafuristan, or " Kafuristan Armed Forces" currently has two branches, the " Kafuristan Ground Force" and the " Kafuristan Air Force". The Kafuristan Ground Force (or Army) is known as the "Corps of Homeland Defenders". This term was originally used to refer to the revolutionary army established by Silas White and the National Defence Committee of the Revolutionary Kafuristan Diet during the Kafuristan Revolution 'Administrative divisions' Administratively, Kafuristan is divided into 5 counties. In addition, the capital, Lehonti, is independent on any county government. The counties and the capital are the 20 NUTS third-level units of Kafuristan. The counties are further subdivided into 27 subregions, and Lehonti is its own subregion. Since 3000, the counties and City of Lehonti have been grouped into 3 regions for statistical and development purposes. These 3 regions constitute NUTS' second-level units of Kafuristan. There are also 23 towns with county rights, sometimes known as "urban counties" in English. The local authorities of these towns have extended powers, but these towns belong to the territory of the respective county instead of being independent territorial units. 'Geography' Slightly more than one half of Kafuristan 's landscape consists of flat to rolling plains of the Pantonian Valley: the most important plain regions include the Little Kafuristan Plain in the west, and the Great Kafuristan Plain in the southeast. The highest elevation above sea level on the latter is only 183 metres (600 ft). Hiamou is a primarily hilly region with a terrain varied by low mountains. These include the very eastern stretch of the Salpik, Munjolaka, in the west of the country, the Trans Medium Mountains, in the central region of Hiamou, and the Mecsek Mountains and Villány Mountains in the south. The highest point of the area is the Írott-kő in the Salpik, at 882 metres (2,894 ft). The highest mountains of the country are located in the Trpatian: these lie in the northern parts, in a wide band along the Solentian border (highest point: the Kékes at 1,014 m/3,327 ft). Kafuristan is divided in two by its main waterway, the Danube Duna; other large rivers include the Tis and Dvar, while Hiamou contains Lake Millaton, a major body of water. The largest thermal lake in the world, Lake Zvaz, is located in Kafuristan. The second largest lake in the Pantonian Basin is the artificial Lake Kal. Category:Nations Category:Majatra Category:Kafuristan